La traición de Saga
by Lena de Apus
Summary: Cuantas veces te han contado esta historia? Saga se volvió loco o un motivo mayor lo hizo traicionar a Athena hasta buscar la expiación?


Las estrellas anuncian la vida y la muerte, muchas veces estas predicen sucesos más extraños que la ficción, pero que, para los dioses están hechos a medida de la fe humana.

16 de marzo de 1968

El humo del tabaco aun no podía aliviar los nervios que sentía, miro de nuevo por la ventana y pudo ver el bello color ámbar del sol de media tarde ocultándose en el horizonte, por sobre las olas del mar que parecían querer contarle tantas cosas. Apago la pipa cuando sintió una pequeña mano, jalando se su túnica mientras que al verla le ofrecía sus manos para que la levantara.

 **Mi pequeña…. Los dioses hoy nos bendicen con la llegada de un nuevo hermanito** – le pellizco levemente la nariz

 **¡O hermanita!** – sonrió la niña de apenas dos o tres años de cabellos tan rubios como los rayos del sol y ojos tan claros como la miel

 **Ohhh muy cierto, quizás tendré otra princesa** – ese pensamiento le pinto una sonrisa

 **Wakala, otra mocosa fea que nos moleste como Anna** – comento de mala gana un niño de ojos hetrerocromatinos con un lunar lemuriano, en el lado izquierdo y una ceja delgada en el derecho

 **Ah** – suspiro el patriarca - **¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que seas más amable con tu hermana, Illion? -**

 **¿Qué dije? ¡El deber de todo hermano mayor es fastidiar al menor!** – se quejó

 **Eso es mentira** – una voz de un joven como de unos 10 años entro al lugar… - **si eso fuera cierto, yo debería de molestarte siempre, Illion… -**

 **Te odio** \- respondió rebelde como siempre

 **Y yo a ti te amo, por cierto padre** – se dirigió el rubio de ojos cristal a su ilustrísima - **¿ya ha finalizado el parto? –**

 **Las doncellas del templo no quieren que esté presente, lo cual me incomoda mucho pero espero que ya sea hora y….** -

La plática quedó en el aire cuando el sonido del llanto de un pequeño rompió la seriedad del lugar, Shion sonrió ampliamente al escuchar ese sonido. Era tan hermoso, tan claro…. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un golpe para ver a su esposa sosteniendo aquel pequeño bulto cubierto de sangre. Apenas vio su rostro lo supo, supo que ese bebé era especial…

 **Es hermoso…** \- dijo Shion dándole un beso en la frente a su mujer

 **Es una niña….** – corrigió ella con una sonrisa

 **Eh? Pensé que era un… -** se rasco la nuca al haber cometido tal error

 **La edad te está afectando, querido** – sonrió ella dándole entre sus brazos a ese bebé

 **Vaya, ¿cejas completas?** – sonrió el patriarca – **eso es algo nuevo y…. dos lunares muy difuminados…. Eres muy bella, como tu madre –**

 **Tranquila mi luz, que cuando me conoció también me confundió con un hombre** – sus ojos brillaron al ver a su esposo tan tierno con su bebé

 **Oye, eso deberías de olvidarlo… ¿Cómo le llamaras?** – pregunto mientras con la ayuda de una doncella limpiaba el rostro de la pequeña – **tiene tu cara, ahora que la veo bien. -**

 **Bueno, pensé que tal vez tú quisieras ponerle un nombre. Recuerda que yo nombre a Anna como mi madre** –

 **¿Es mi turno? Vaya** – se rasco la barbilla **– pues veamos de que tienes cara…** \- analizo a la menor

 **De sapo aplastado** – comento Illion quien de puntillas intentaba verle la cara su nueva hermana

 **Illion** – regaño a su hijo, para luego pensar de nuevo en el nombre

 **Pero, ¡tú preguntaste!** – la respuesta de su hijo le saco una sonrisa divertida

 **Bueno, me parece que será una niña muy hermosa… -**

 **¡Buajajajajajajajajaja!** – el segundo hijo soltó una carcajada enorme al caer de espaldas y rodar en el piso

 **Suficiente, Illion** – su madre le regaño con amor – **que tenga otro bebé no significa que deje de amarte, mi pequeño Lioncito -**

 **Perdón… -** se disculpó sacando la lengua divertida.

 **Bien, tus ojos… son iguales a los de tu madre, pero este lunar es como el de alguien… -**

 **¿Quién?** – pregunto Hadassa al sentarse con ayuda de su hijo mayor, quien le acomodo la almohada tras de ella.

 **Hace años que no la recordaba, fue una guerrera muy fuerte y a quien tuve la gracia de llamar… hermana**. – un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar a dicha guerrera lemuriana.

 **Oh Shion…. Sin importar que nombre tuviera, creo que es perfecto que, la nombres así** – sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

 **Bueno, no sé qué tan bien suene "Milenari" para una niña…. -**

 **Mmmm Milenari…. Mi… Lena…ri…. Jijiji me gusta, tal vez… Melenare, podríamos decirle Lena –**

 **Me parece bien…** \- asintió llevando a esa pequeña "luz" al balcón. – **Has llenado nuestra casa de luz, Melenar** e – sin más la cargo y noto algo en el brillo de sus ojos algo que supo de inmediato seria el preludio a la llegada de Athena.

Un par de años más tarde.

Se encontraba en la colina de las estrellas, esperando el momento indicado. La luz de la diosa debía brillar esa noche de septiembre, cuando virgo, signo protector de las vírgenes centellara en el firmamento.

 **Es hora mi señora, esta noche nacida de un seno humano, protegida por las estrellas y resguardada por el fervor, la violencia y la fuerza….-** se giró para ver a tres dioses menores que estaban aguardando con lo que parecía, una arca dorada.

 **Henos aquí tras 230 años, Shion**. – la mujer, la misma violencia saco una llave y se la entrego.

El ex santo de Aries hizo una reverencia, y tomo aquello con solemnidad. Encamino sus pasos hacia el arca, y metió la llave en la hendidura. Solo tres giros liberaron la preciosa carga. Un bebe recién nacido, con un cosmos más brillante que el sol.

 **¿Nike se encuentra bien?-** pregunto la fuerza

 **El báculo de la señora Athena está en resguardo, mi familia se encarga de ello** – respondió con calma

 **Me llenas de tranquilidad, aunque….** – el fervor estuvo por hablar de mas pero Shion le contuvo

 **Sé que vendrá…. Y estaremos listos** – sin decir más los dioses se marcharon dejándole solo con la nueva diosa Athena.

Como primer encuentro la niña diosa, le sonrió tomando su mano. Era extraño, como si esa pequeña le diera las gracias por algo que él tendría que hacer por ella.

Al correr de los días, y cuando aquella pequeña cumplió 6 meses de vida en la tierra. El ya cansado lemuriano, decidió claudicar, y delegar su puesto a uno de los tres candidatos al puesto.

Saga de géminis, un joven guerrero que había demostrado una lealtad extrema con la diosa, y quien, era considerado, el más fuerte de los caballeros de Athena.

Aioros de Sagitario, el encargado de los nuevos reclutas y quien tenía un corazón más grande que su fuerza.

Y por último, el propio primogénito de Shion; Dakarion. Recién nombrado caballero de altar.

Todos fueron convocados a la Sala del patriarca, ahí, tras haber cruzado varias pruebas y batallas se daría el voto a favor de uno.

 **Han sido fuertes contrincantes, y unos compañeros de batalla extra ordinarios, pero… la copa y la daga patriarcal solo serán para uno de ustedes….** – camino frente a los tres, quienes estaban arrodillados en el piso presentando respetos para el mayor. Dio tres vueltas frente a ellos, para poner la copa frente a la cara de su hijo. – **Daka…. Athena te ha elegido –** le sonrió.

 **¡¿Cómo lo has elegido a tu hijo para tal puesto?! ¡Es absurdo! ¡Daka no tiene ni la fuerza ni la pericia para tal sucesión!** – el caballero de géminis estaba molesto por la decisión del patriarca. Se levantó mostrando un cosmos hostil hacia él.

 **Te ruego, guardes compostura y acates la orden que he dado….** – se giró a mirarlo sintiendo esa hostilidad crecer

 **Saga, por favor** –el arquero le detuvo – **¡Él maestro tiene razón! Daka es sin duda el indicado para seguir los pasos de su padre** –

 **¡No estoy de acuerdo, Aioros!** – vocifero molesto, él había hecho todo para obtener ese puesto **\- ¡Soy más poderoso! ¡Athena debió elegirme!** – reclamo

 **Es justo por esa arrogancia que la diosa no te eligió…. La fuerza y el poder, son nada si no tienes un corazón puro y valeroso, dispuesto a poner el bienestar de los demás sobre del suyo.** – explico con tranquilidad – **en la fragata, puse a prueba algo más que u fuerza y astucia…. Puse en una balanza tu corazón y bondad…. Lamento decirte** – paso por su costado – **que en esas dos, eres el más débil, saga** –

 **¡No es verdad!** – con furia lanzo un golpe contra su ilustrísima, el mismo que Aioros detuvo - **¡No te metas! –**

 **Saga, no debes levantar el puño en contra de quien es la voz de la Athena en la tierra, el patriarca ha tomado una decisión y ni tu ni yo debemos refutarla** –

Los caballeros estaban enfrascados en una pelea cuando el mismo caballero de altar llego. Suspiro hondamente para luego dejar la armadura de altar, en su pandora box, sobre la mesa de su padre. Shion no pudo evitar apretar los puños y bajar la mirada al saber lo que su hijo estaba por decirle.

 **Perdóname por declinar tu decisión, pero ser patriarca… el cuidar del santuario es tu vida… no la mía… -** eso atrajo las miradas de Saga y Aioros.

 **Aparte de tonto, malagradecido** – Los ojos antes verdes del griego se tornaron rojos cual sangre.

 **Deberías controlar ese lado tan oscuro que tienes, Saga….** – Daka se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta – **o algún día se tornara contra ti**. – anuncio al irse

 **Señor…**. – acoto Aioros al verlo derramar una lágrima.

 **Bien, de nuevo tendré que buscar un sucesor….** – saga sonrió – **Aioros, mi legado queda en tus manos…**. – le entrego la copa

 **Lo acepto señor, y tratare dignamente de hacer lo que Athena me mande –**

 **Yo… -** el de géminis apretó sus puños mientras sentía una furia hervirle la sangre. – felicidades…. Espero y brindo porque seas el patriarca más duradero. – bebió de la copa y la arrojo al piso, esa imagen Shion nunca la olvidaría, ya que parecía un charco de sangre derramado por Saga.

Salió del lugar con la cabeza llena de voces. Esas mismas voces que lo atormentaban desde que viera a los ojos de aquella mujer, la única mujer a la cual le había visto el rostro siendo aún un niño.

Se dejó caer en su cama y recordó aquellos ojos verdes y esos labios de tono pálido que le robaban el aliento… esa mujer que por derecho debía ser suya… y no de él… no ese tipo que le había robado de las manos todo aquello que quería. De ese tipo cruel que le había hecho guardar el secreto de tener un hermano gemelo, ese hombre que por ser considerado la voz de Athena tenía el poder…. El poder….

 **Si yo tuviera el poder….** – su mirada cambio de verde a un rojo intenso – **si yo tuviera tu poder, tendría al mundo en mis manos… ¡sí! Los aldeanos se arrodillarían ante mí… ¡no! Los gobernantes de las naciones lamerían mis botas para adorarme… ¡tendría al mundo entero a mis pies! –** se miró en el espejo y alucino a su lado a esa mujer de cabello rubio, abrazándolo y brindándole su amor

 **Seré tuya….** – dijo ella sacando una daga dorada y dándosela en las manos – **solo acaba con los estorbos….-**

 **¿Estorbos?** – pregunto sintiendo el éxtasis de su cuerpo pegado al ajeno

 **Si matas a Shion, serás quien mande en este lugar… pero si destruyes a Athena… tu…. M** \- lamio su cuello dejando la marca de una mordida en el mismo

 **Seré un dios** – sus ojos cambiaron y su cabello se tornó gris opaco

El de géminis sonrió perversamente para luego tomar la daga, una fiel copia de la que Shion tenía, pero esta tenía el emblema de una L griega, lamba…. La marca del dios de la guerra. Así, con aquel siniestro puñal en su mano y las ansias de venganza, sonrió. Todo estaría listo y él podría comenzar una rebelión secreta. En primer lugar tenía que ganar algunos soldados, muchos de ellos le eran fieles por el simple hecho de no morir entre sus manos. Poco tiempo después, logro engañar a dos doncellas del templo, con las que secretamente compartía el lecho, una de ellas, la más cercana a Hadassa, quien le entrego una túnica del mismo patriarca para que se vistiera como él y pudiera estar cerca de su objetivo.

Por esos mismos días…

El aun patriarca, dio un salto por unas rocas que formaban un puente natural en aquel riachuelo. Miro al horizonte y noto la aldea con sus colores de ocre y avena, el aroma del pan recién horneado le lleno los pulmones.

 **¡Ay!** – un gritillo seguido del salpicón del agua lo hicieron voltear

 **Je…**. – miro con ternura a una pequeña de cabello un poco más claro que el suyo en el rio aferrada a una roca – **ponte de pie, ese riachuelo no tiene ni 30 centímetros de profundidad –** rio divertido ayudando a su hijita menor

 **Podría "abogarme" ahí…** \- salió empapada

 **¿Ahogarte? No lo creo….** – la seco con su bufanda, y un poco de cosmos. Se la cargo al hombre hasta llegar al límite de la aldea.

 **¿A dónde vamos papá?** – pregunto Lena mientras caminaba de la mano con su padre por la calle de dicho lugar.

 **A la aldea de Rodorio, pequeña….** – contesto sonriente

 **¿Por qué?** – su pregunta fue seguida de ver a las personas entregándole muchas cosas a su padre

 **Porque las estrellas me lo dijeron** …. – señalo con el índice hacia el cielo

 **Ahhh pero las estrellas no hablan** – sonrió ella al tiempo que movía entre sus brazos una muñeca de tela – **solo hacen así…** \- movió una mano abriendo y cerrándola.

 **Bueno, no con voz como nosotros pero, lo hacen de otra forma…** -

El patriarca a donde fuera que iba era bien recibido con halagos y ofrendas que hacían extrañar mucho a la pequeña, Lena no tenía idea de porque la gente hacia eso con su padre. Y era lógico que una pequeña de 4 años no supiera nada de eso. Shion estaba alerta, ya que las estrellas le habían dicho que algo estaba por cambiar, que quizás era su último año de vida y debía preparar todo para su diosa y para el bien de sus hijos. La noche anterior, vio brillar a Antares, la estrella más brillante de escorpión y supo que la armadura del octavo templo volvería a tener portador después de tantos años.

De repente mientras doblaban por la esquina para llegar al centro, se escuchó un alboroto que provenía de un puesto de frutas del otro lado de la calle. Shion volteo a ver que sucedía para toparse con un niño no mayor a los 6 años robando tanto como podía, el niño estaba descalzo y algo sucio.

 **¡Adkos Agori! ¡Gios tou skila!** (chico insolente, hijo de perra)

 **¡Katharma!** (bastardo) – el chico corrió pero extrañamente lo hizo directamente a Shion, quien lo atrapo por los hombros

 **Entiendo tu hambre, pequeño pero lo que haces no está bien –**

 **A usted que le importa, ¡anciano! –** como respuesta el pequeño de ojos celestes intento darle un golpe a Shion, quien le detuvo con telequinesis

 **Papá…**. – musito la pequeña llamando la atención del niño quien apenas verla sintió algo raro

 **Tranquila, hija… todo estará bien… Te propongo algo, pequeño. Devuelve todo lo que has robado, y yo te llevare a un lugar donde podrás saciar tu hambre. ¿Qué dices?** – su vena paternal afloro con aquel chico.

 **¿Y que tendré que hacer?-** Milo no era nada tonto y sabía que habían ciertos hombres que dormían con niños como él, por ello estaba a la defensiva.

 **Cumplir tu destino. Precisamente por eso es que he venido hoy aquí… por ti.** – le señalo el corazón y sonrió

 **¿Por mí?** – levanto una ceja incrédulo

 **Así es, tendrás el honor de servir a la diosa Athena siendo uno de sus caballeros**. – tras decirlo, abrió la toga para que viera los emblemas.

 **¡A Athena!** – rápidamente el pequeño devolvió toda la fruta que había robado, y el mismo dependiente le regalo un manzana, volvió con el brillo en sus ojos que jamás pensó tener.

 **¿Él vendrá con nosotros, papi? –** pregunto Lena aun detrás de su padre

 **Sí, mi amor. Es a quien yo estaba buscando. El mensaje de las estrellas, ¿recuerdas?** – le sonrió poniéndola frente al chico

 **Ah, sí, creo.** – no presto mucha importancia.

 **¡Listo!** – dijo el niño apenas al llegar –

 **Te felicito, y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?** – los llevo a un restaurante pequeño pidiendo una mesa para tres

 **Me llamo, Milo señor** – estaba apenado, nunca pensó entrar a un lugar así

 **Bien, Milo. Yo soy Shion y esta señorita….** – señalo a su hija que se escondía tras la túnica de su padre – **es mi hija…. Melenare** – el mesero llego – **por favor un cangrejo relleno y para los niños lo que ellos pidan –**

 **Nai, kyrio** – asintió

 **¡Mucho gusto!** – miro al mayor y se ruborizo

 **Pide lo que quieras** – dijo seguro

 **Bueno…. ¡una tarta de manzana!** – eso provoco la risa de Shion

 **Eso está bien como postre, pero debes comer algo de comida…. Digamos…. Cerdo ahumado con eneldo**

 **¿Puedo pedir eso?** – abrió sus ojos emocionado

 **Tráigale eso, y a mi hija…. Una hamburguesa… ¿quieres también una Milo? –**

 **¡Claro que sí!** – grito en respuesta causando la risa de Shion

Al terminar se dirigieron al santuario

 **¿En serio te gustan las manzanas?** – pregunto divertido a la niña

 **Uhum…. Pero mi fruta favorita es el durazno, su sabor es dulce y acido….** – Shion los veía contento, sabia de que alguna forma sus estrellas estaban destinadas. Suspiro hondo y miro hacia arriba, en donde Saga observaba todo desde su templo. A su lado, un hombre de semblante horrible y carente de un ojo sonreía mientras que veía la llegada del nuevo aprendiz.

 **Keior estará más que contento, un nuevo mocoso para el matadero** – se relamió los labios al pensar en ello.

 **No me preocupa el mocoso ese…. Me preocupa que el mismo Shion haya ido a la aldea para buscar a un aprendiz, y más que nada para que llevo a esa niña con él** – realmente odiaba a la toda la estirpe del lemuriano

 **Es su hija, ¿Qué esperabas?-** respondió con acento vulgar el otro.

 **Esos mocosos deberían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra** – comento molesto antes de ir a servirse una copa de vino – **¿has ganado ya la fidelidad de los caballeros de plata?** -

 **Sí, mi señor, están o muy bien pagados o bien muertos por sus aprendices. Lo cual nos beneficia mucho –**

 **¿Qué hay de Lucas de Corona Boreal?** – aquel santo era el más leal a Shion, su amigo y al único que le permitía entrenar a sus hijos.

 **¿Le preocupa ese borracho inmundo? Mi señor, ese tipo no podría ni contra una mosca** –

 **Nunca subestimes a nadie, mucho menos cuando estas como él…. Recuerda que cuando ya has tocado fondo lo único que te queda es subir –**

 **Está bien, no diré nada** – en eso entraron dos mujeres llenas de collares y flores

 **Gigas…. Será mejor que no me molestes**. – se desnudó frente a ellas, quienes hambrientas de sexo y lujuria se le acercaron.

 **Pero, amo….** – los festines de carne de Saga eran descomunales y todos querían participar.

 **¡Largo! Y dile a Phaeton que quiero que todo esté listo antes de un mes…**

 **Señor eso será imposible, primero debemos acabar con todos aquellos de la orden pasado y para eso necesitamos más de 4 meses de planificación –**

 **Solo puedo esperar dos meses…. ¡Cuanto antes Este muerto mejor!** – rompió la copa en su mano por completo

Durante los siguientes meses la conspiración fue creciendo cada día más. Los aprendices de los buenos caballeros de plata sucumbían a las promesas de oro, sexo y violencia que Saga de Géminis les ofrecía. Muchos de los santos fieles a Athena morían a causa de las manos de aquellos a los que amaron como si fueran sus hijos.

 **Pronto…. Aquello que me fue negado volverá a mis manos** – saga hablaba frente a los barrotes de una prisión frente al mar.

 **Je, ¿realmente crees que un pusilánime como tu podrá hacer todo eso?** – una voz burlona respondió, era como el eco de la misma voz del geminiano

 **Lo veras con tus propios ojos, transformare este mundo y lo tendré en mis manos** –

 **Fracasaras…. Tú eres bondad y maldad y para lo que deseas debes ser solo maldad…. Un perro fiel de Athena como tú se acobardara** –

Se fue de ahí, era imposible hablar con esa persona. Y al ver el mar supo que su lucha por la vida estaba por acabar

 **Hasta el infierno, hermano** – se marchó ya con su plan hecho

Pronto en las sombras una orden de santos se había alzado, cada uno de ellos negando a la diosa para adorar al mismo hijo de la estrella gemela. Todo aquello había llegado a los oídos del anciano maestro, quien por primera vez en años retornaba a la que hubiera sido su cuna como guerrero, esa noche y en honor del de libra, una celebración se alzó en todo lo alto de la cámara del patriarca.

Las doncellas de los templos danzaban al ritmo de los tambores y cítaras, ondeaban los velos que mantenían en sus manos, algunas incluso, los enredaban en los cuellos de algún santo o soldado que tenían cerca. En la mesa principal, había vinos provenientes de todos los rincones del planeta, destacando entre ellos los más exquisitos de Europa.

Pero, todo aquel bacanal, no era nada comparado con las inquietudes del santo de la séptima casa.

 **Vamos, Dohko** – le regaño el lemuriano **– debes divertirte un poco…. -**

 **No creo poder encontrar diversión, en estos tiempos de oscuridad** – el venerable maestro notaba la muerte muy cerca de todos ellos.

El peli verduzco dejo su trago a un lado para entornar su mirada violeta hacia quien fuera su compañero de batallas. Este último, tomo su bastón entre sus manos indicándole un balcón, el patriarca siguió al otro, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad a su esposa, la hermosa flor del desierto, Hadassa.

 **Bien… no creo que hayas venido solo por saludar** …. – suspiro hondo – **anda ya Dohko, dime que es lo que te preocupa. -**

 **Tu estrella….** – espeto casi escupiéndolo – **he visto como el brillo de la estrella gemela ha intentado opacar a la tuya y….** – el de ojos violeta sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa amarga

 **¿Crees que no lo sé?** –se sentó en el barandal mirando hacia la nada, como cuando eran niños – **Mi buen amigo, has viajado desde el otro lado del mundo para anunciarme algo que ya sé….** –le miro un momento

 **Y sabiéndolo…. ¿no piensas hacer nada?** – la voz alarmada de su amigo le dejo un nudo en la garganta.

 **La voluntad de Athena es más grande que la nuestra, y es ella quien ha escrito ya nuestra historia…. Lo único que me mortifica es….** – apretó los puños

 **Lo sé** – el otro ya estaba sentado a su lado, un anciano al lado de un hombre de mediana edad a la vista de todos, mas sin embargo sus sombras eran las de dos jóvenes, resultado de servir a la diosa en la última guerra santa **– he pensado seriamente en llevarme a Melenare conmigo…. Eso sí lo permites. -**

 **Lena no ha demostrado tener un cosmos guerrero, es por eso que Hadassa quiere mantenerla cerca –**


End file.
